Paper Plane and Prisoner
by Saiyanpelt
Summary: Once upon a time, a girl and a boy fell in love, despite living in two different worlds. This is the story of their romance.


**Rin's POV**  
I sit up in the hospital bed, rubbing my eyes. Last night was really comfortable; I just might be warming up to this place. I've been sitting in this room for a week now. I'm pretty sick, so much I'm not allowed to get up to go to the bathroom. You have no idea how embarrassing it is to hear over the PA system: "Code Brown in room 124." I still haven't strength enough to run or do any really good activities, but the doctor says my legs are getting strong again. I have some tumors in them that are from cancer, and operations are not pleasant experiences. They leave me weak, aching, and haven't been outside for a while, about a month last time I checked. And I am bored to the core.  
Shakily, I get out of bed to test my legs. Only a little aching this time, but probably because they're happy to see me. I walk over to the closet and change out of my white hospital gown, and into a white sundress with a pink ribbon around it. I put on a matching hat to hide my face. If a doctor sees me, I'll have to come back. In the meantime, I slip away and out of the hospital.  
A grassy field stretches out behind the huge hospital building. I step onto it and touch the soft stuff, picking a few fine strands. I smell them, enjoying the earthy odor. Walking a little further, I notice a white flower. The only one in the soft patch of grass, standing out from all, almost shining.  
"I won't pick something as special as you," I say to it gently. I laugh and continue on with my walk.  
The breeze blows in my short, messy blonde hair. I always have been a beautiful child, or at least everyone says. Perfect even, with my golden locks and shining blue eyes. Just like the graceful beauty of all this soft grass.  
Then I see something, something that doesn't look right. Here the grass is patchy, most of it tough. There are pillars, huge concrete ones with dull and dirty wire crisscrossing the huge spaces between. And a boy is sitting in the shadow of a pile of rubble. If it weren't for his bruises and skinny frame, he would have looked like me with a small ponytail. I reach out to lean against the bars when he suddenly snaps his head up. "Don't touch it!" he cried, then instantly covered his mouth as if he was afraid to speak. "It's barbed," he said more quietly.  
I stared at him in awe. His voice is almost identical to mine, but with a heavy boyish tone. "Oh..."  
He blinks, and so do I. "You...really shouldn't be here," he said. Quietly like before. I know he would be stronger if he had the chance, but I guess it's because he's hurt.  
"Why not?" I asked. "What's with the fence? And don't you have basic first aid for your injuries?"  
He looks at me and smiles.  
Len POV  
I look at her innocent, confused face and can't help but smile. She looks like an angel, so pure and gentle and fair. She makes me want to believe that some happy people are still out there, kids playing, picnics being had, eyes bright and loving. It's almost funny how she doesn't know what's going on with the war.  
"They don't hurt anymore," I reply with a smile. It's true, just her gentle loveliness makes me feel better.  
"If you say so," the blonde says, rolling her eyes. Then they widen and look up once more at the sky. I look up too to see the sun about halfway to the west horizon. I hear the words, "I have to go. I'll see you later, maybe." And then the girl dashes away, tripping and wincing every so often.  
Sighing, I get up. Technically, we're allowed to be anywhere since it's break day. But I know the kapo might think of me being out of my barrack as an excuse for a beating. I liked talking to her, it was a nice break from the bleakness of prison camp life.  
"Ah, if only I could get away from this cold, dark place," I muttered to myself. I walked down the rows of buildings, bleak colors casting shadows on the dirt ground. The chimney smoke has started up again, filling the air with a horrible stench. I shudder at the rare knowledge that the smoke is from bodies of prisoners who were suffocated when gas poured into the so-called shower rooms.  
I dash quickly to my building. Quickly, I scale the side of a bunk that holds my best friends and I at this labor camp. Their names are Piko, Ryuto, and Oliver. They're all around my age, somewhere near fifteen by now. None of us know the exact date, of course. These places are no luxury hotels, ha. I sit down on a section of matress and close my eyes, only to be awakened by a prodding from someone.  
Opening one eye, the person is revealed to be Piko. He stops prodding me and asks, "How was your walk?" He thought it was a bad idea.  
"It actually wasn't that bad. And, against all odds..." I motion for him to lean in closer. He obliges and I say, "Someone was there. On the other side of the fence."  
Rin POV  
After about thirty minutes of foot abuse, I'm back at the hospital. Sitting in my bed, panting from the long run down the halls. Also, I really don't feel like standing.  
And then my cater came in. It wwas about five minutes after I had gotten back to my room, and I realized I had forgotten to change out of my long dress. It has big, fat grass stains on it as well as dirt from where I fell. No use trying to act like I didn't do anything, ha. He sighed and shook his head. "Good afternoon, Rin. Why did you go outside?"  
"I needed excercise, Dad. And the doctors said I could walk well enough. I didn't get hurt or anything." He shakes his head again, but smiles. "What am I going to do with you?" he said. "How was your day?"  
So I start to explain, every detail from the flower, to the occasional tree and even rarer birdsong coming from one. But then, when I get to the part about the boy, he stops me. He seems angry. Why would he be angry that I met someone? "What's so wrong with that? I finally made a friend..."  
My father looks at me serverely. "The wrong kind of friend. I don't want you ever going near that place again." He stood up and started to walk away. "I love you, my daughter, but that was very wrong." And then my father walked out the door.

**This is my first story. Are there typos? Is it bad? Please review and tell me!**


End file.
